Montreal 2003
Montreal 2003 was a Monster Jam event held on October 25th, 2003 at Olympique Stadium in Montreal, QB Canada. The show was the second in the 2004 Monster Jam season and was the television debut of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Field of Trucks Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock High Roller - Phil Foster Little Tiger - Mark Johnson Maximum Destruction - Neil Elliott Ragin Steel - Ronnie Cochran SoBe - Kathy Winston Sudden Impact - John Seasock Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - George Balhan Wolverine - Brian Barthel Round 1 Racing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Grave Digger (Bye) Balhan got a bye run due to problems on Grave Digger from qualifying. Balhan nosed over slightly off the start and was a bit cautious around the turns, preserving the truck for round 2. Wolverine vs. Sudden Impact Barthel got the hole shot over Seasock, and even though both were consisten Seasock was simply under powered over Barthel as Wolverine advances. High Roller vs. Maximum Destruction Both left the line even but a bobble from Elliott in turn 1 gave Foster the lead he needed to win over Maximum Destruction. Little Tiger vs. Ragin Steel Little Tiger showed slow bursts off the line bobbing up and down. Both drivers not quick in the turns, but Cochran was able to hold on enough to advance. Gunslinger vs. SoBe Hartsock got the hole shot, and SoBe shorted out in the straightaway giving an easy win for Slinger. Round 2 Racing Little Tiger (FL) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtle got a slap wheelie followed by a pogo over the cars but was able to carry the power around the track and get the win. High Roller vs. Wolverine High Roller began with the hole shot over Wolverine however by the final turn Wolverine made up the ground and with a better cut turn was able to sneak on by Foster. Gunslinger vs. Ragin Steel Teammates battle and the more experienced Hartsock is able to pass the rookie into the semi finals. Semi Finals Ragin Steel (FL) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Both trucks kept consistent, and if the times told, then Teenage Mutant Ninja Tturtles was clearly faster and proved it etching his way to the finals. Gunslinger vs. Wolverine Gunslinger started in front but with Barthel cutting better turns and faster in the straightaway it would be Wolverine advancing in the finals after a close race. Finals Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Gunslinger Electrical problems made Wolverine draw out letting Gunslinger head into the finals. Balhan began ahead but bicycled the truck in both turns giving Hartsock all the advantage he needed to put Gunslinger on the podium for the first time in 2004. Freestyle Ragin Steel Cochran began attacking the box van stack, then tried to cut a donut but was unsuccessful and only did a couple more hits on the box van before time expired. Score- 8+6+5= 19 Little Tiger The ran mirrored Ragin Steel's in many ways with passes over the box van and car jumps. Score- 7+8+7= 22 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Balhan's run was a step up as he filled the 90 seconds with sky wheelies and even a slap wheelie over the racing cars. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Sudden Impact Seasock started his run with a sky wheelie shearing off part of the bed and then hitting the second box truck on the track and finished the run with a set of cyclones. Score- 8+8+8= 24 High Roller Foster started the run with two launches over the racing stacks then bicycling the truck on the edge of the wheels before bringing the truck back on all fours. Foster continued his air assault over the box trucks before rolling the truck over hard, leaving 19 seconds on the clock. Score- 9+10+10= 29 SoBe Kathy began the run slow with a small jump over the cars. After a hit over the box truck including a slap wheelie, she hit a donut and rolled the truck over again. Score- 7+9+7= 23 Gunslinger After beginning with a power wheelie Hartsock began the run going over the box van and the rollers on the track. His momentum was killed though after a failed power wheelie attempt, however he filled the run. Score- 7+7+7= 21 Maximum Destruction Elliott hit the track with a big leap over the cars then launching over the box truck and saving from a bad rebound. He then hit the van jump, landed on his nose and hit the throttle to bring the truck, almost spinning pirouette on the nose. A set of cyclones would close out the run for Max D. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Grave Digger Anderson began by making a pass over the box van and getting a slight slap wheelie. He continued to lap the track launching over the box van before a bad bite sent him on his lid. Score- 8+8+6= 22 Category:Events Category:2003 events